Sacrafice
by JulesDelenaCullen
Summary: To protect Elena they need to lock her in the tomb- But alone? Who will stay inside the tomb where no vampire will enter because they can't get out? Who will sacrifice? Who will be there? Who loves her to the end?  - DELENA - IN PROGRESS - PLZ R
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note! !**

**I DO NOT OWN The Vampire Diaries OR ANY OF CHARACTERS.**

**Check out my profile for songs that are good to listen to while reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

Elena POV

It was a strange feeling…

Walking down with a suitcase to the tomb.

But it was the only way.

I would be safe.

But it would get lonely, but I knew that I couldn't bring anyone in there.

At least Katherine had agreed to help, so she wouldn't be in there too.

Everyone was powering up for the battle.

I hated it, the fact that everyone I loved, everyone I cared about, put their life in danger just to save mine.

But it was what had to be done.

I sighed and walked down to the tomb.

Everyone was there waiting.

"Hi" I forced a smile on.

"So, ready to get locked up?" Caroline smiled coming to give me a hug.

"Yearh, I think so, I got everything in here" I said hinting to my luggage.

Stefan came towards me.

"Hey, are you sure you are going to be okay in there?" he asked worried.

"Yearh, of course, I'll be more than okay, I'll be safe, that's what counts" I said convincing.

"Okay, well, I'll let you get to your goodbyes"

I hugged everyone goodbye and stepped back.

"Thank you guys, please come back in one peace, all of you, I'll miss you and you all know that I love you"

"There is a room at your right when you're a little down the hallway, there is a water tap and a madras I got" Katherine said.

"Thanks" I said.

"Are you sure you are gonna be okay in there alone?" Bonnie asked a little worried.

I didn't even get started before I was cut off..

Surprisingly by Damon.

"She's not gonna be alone" Damon said stepping towards me.

"Because I'm going with her" he said looking straight at me.

I didn't have words.

"You were gonna put the 'vampires can't get out' spell up after she was in anyways, you can take it down when she gets out" Damon said looking at Bonnie; they had some kind of understanding look n their eyes.

"Sure, I can do that, and it would be kind of a relief knowing that you would be in there with her" Bonnie said with a thankful look.

Stefan looked like he knew that Damon had his mind set up.

"What about blood?" I asked Damon.

"I have luggage too, and I don't need it cool" he smirked.

"Ohh okay" I smiled.

I was kind of relieved that Damon was going with me.

"So I guess this is goodbye for now" I said.

"I love you guys" I said and waved.

"Love you too" I heard.

I walked inside the tomb heading for the room. Damon was far behind me, not even in the tomb I think.

"Damon, are you coming?" I asked stopping.

"Yes, what are you talking about I'm right here" he said grinning right behind me.

"Damn vampire speed" I groaned.

Damon smirked.

So officially tomb resident now.

Great.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**


	2. Author's note  SORRY

Hey Guys!

Only one day after the first chapter i got an explosive inbox with 30 messages about alerts and fav. Story marks.

And while I'm sick with the flu, you guys really put a huge smile on my face!

Thank you so much, keep em' coming! I see more fav. Story marks and story alerts than review!

But really guys thank you so much!

XOXO Jules! (:


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note! !**

**I DO NOT OWN The Vampire Diaries OR ANY OF CHARACTERS.**

**Check out my profile for songs that are good to listen to while reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Damon POV

I had arranged and decided the minute Elena was going to be put in the tomb, that I was going with her.

I was going to be there if there was any way that those vampires would go in there.

I hoped she wouldn't mind,

I would go in there, knowing I wouldn't get out.

That was the deal.

I did this only because I loved her, and wanted to protect her.

I sacrificed.

For her.

I went in there knowing I wouldn't get out, ever.

I would be deceased eventually.

But I would die for a good cause.

I would die for love…Again, but this time it would be worth it.

I would die for her.

I would die for her to live.

_..._

When Elena had walked into the tomb I paused and gave Bonnie and Stefan a glance.

I knew Bonnie and I had made a deal.

I wouldn't get out, once every threat was out of town, they wanted me gone.

So I had agreed that I wouldn't get out as long as no one told Elena, I didn't want her pity.

Stefan wanted me gone too; it was the only was he would accept me going in there.

He wanted to be with Elena alone, not having to worry about me wanting her or being there to disturb them from living there 'happy life.'

And this was the deal.

I would decease, I didn't quite look forward to it.

But it was worth it.

For Her.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note! !**

**I DO NOT OWN The Vampire Diaries OR ANY OF CHARACTERS.**

**Check out my profile for songs that are good to listen to while reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Elena POV

So I had gotten as comfortable in the tomb cellar as I think is possible.

Katherine had gotten a mattress down there, don't ask me how.

And that was a good thing; it was okay comfortable, it was better than sleeping on the floor.

Damon was sitting on the floor across the room just staring at his knees.

I felt like I had to break the silence, but I didn't know what to say.

So I pulled my iPod up,

"You brought your iPod?" Damon asked half laughing,

"Yearh, is there something wrong with that?" I asked,

"We are in a tomb" he said like I should know something,

"And there can't be music?" I asked,

"I guess I have no point" he said smiling,

"I need music to stay sane down here" I said and put in the earphones.

I turned the music on and 'All I need' by Within Temptation came on.

I let the song play and I couldn't help but smile.

My memory flew to when Damon and I danced at the 'Miss Mystic Falls'

He was there that time too.

All of the sudden the song was already over, I had replayed the whole scene in my head, apparently with a big smile on my face.

The song ended and I heard Damon's voice,

"What are you smiling about?" he asked,

I took the earphones out and put the iPod down.

"Oh, nothing, just...*I cleared my throat*...memories" I answered,

"Okay" he said letting it go.

I sighed, "So, what should we pass time with?" I asked him, it would be a longtime if it went like this all the time.

"I don't know, any suggestions?" he asked,

"Nope" I said.

And then there was silence.

After what felt like half an hour I couldn't anymore, I had to say something.

"Do you think they are gonna make it?" I asked, just like that.

"Truth?" Damon asked,

"Yes" I said,

He sighed, "Some of them" he said,

"Do you think they are going to kill him? Do you think they can?" I asked,

"I hope they can Elena, and I hope they will come back, so you don't rot down here" he said,

"Would you like to kill him?" I asked,

"Yes I would, I would love it" Damon said, probably picturing that go by.

"Do you think Stefan will make it?" I asked, I already knew Damon didn't like him mentioned,

He huffed,

"Come on Damon, one of us had to bring him up eventually" I said,

"No Elena, I don't" he said,

I sank, I didn't know if Damon just wanted to be cruel to me, or if he actually thought that he wouldn't.

And as if he had read my mind he answered my unspoken question,

"Elena, Stefan I not as old as me, he is weaker because of all the years of drinking animal blood, his senses is not as strong and he is not as strong as he could be, so no, I don't think he will make it, truth be told" he said.

I knew Damon was right, and I knew that it was an option.

"I brought you something" I said, wanting to change the subject,

I pulled a bottle up from my backpack and handed it to him.

He grinned and smiled.

"I thought you might would need a drink to power up, but as you stayed here, just to be able to handle being stuck in here with me" I smiled.

"Thanks, and this is a great scotch" he said smiling at me.

"I thought that you could drink from the bottle" I smiled at him.

"Sure" he said, reading something on it,

"Thanks Elena, this is great" he said smiling at me, I melted inside.

"Sure" I said smiling.

Then there was a loud boom kind of sound

I was completely freaked out and it was written all over my face, I was scared.

Damon was up, "I'll just go and check it out okay, stay here" he said, you could tell that he was on his marks.

"No don't go" I said, I had gotten up meanwhile, I didn't want him to leave.

"Elena, I have to check it out" Damon said serious,

"Oo...Okay, just hurry" I said nervously,

He was gone in a blur and it only made me more nervous.

I got chills and stumbled back against the wall and feel down, holding my knees I sat there waiting.

Suddenly he was back.

"It's okay Elena" he said soothing now beside me,

"It was some rocks that fell apart in the back room, everything is fine" he said, trying to calm me down.

I nodded slowly trying to pull myself together.

"It's okay" he said, sitting down beside me,

Taking me into his arms, wrapping his strong arms around me,

I clung into his shirt against his chest.

He was soothing, warming & securing.

"Thank you" I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being here" I said.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note! !**

**I DO NOT OWN The Vampire Diaries OR ANY OF CHARACTERS.**

**Check out my profile for songs that are good to listen to while reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

As I lay there in Damon's arms I just had to say something.

"You know, you don't have to be so strong all the time" I said,

"What do you mean?" he asked,

"You know, its people you love that's out there, fighting thousands of years old vampires too"

I said, he did care, didn't he?

"I have to be strong Elena" he said flatly,

"And you know, everything I need is in here" he said stroking my hair,

A smile crept on my face, and I knew he smiled too.

"Damon" I sighed,

"I know, I know" he said, and I really hope he did.

"I hope you do" I said

"I've never said it out loud, you know, I've always figured, what's the point?" I said,

I didn't know why I wanted to tell everything to Damon, but I did.

"Elena, I can't" he looked at me with those amazingly blue eyes, but they were different, sad, hurt, guilt, things you'd never imagined to see in Damon's eyes.

Suddenly he was standing, and I was too, he looked at me like he never had before.

"I feel Elena, I can't take anymore hurt, I can't, I'm sorry,

I'm not the kind of guy you want me to be, I'm not good, it's not in me, I kill people,

I'm not human, and I miss it! I miss it more than anything else in the world!

It's not who I am, I don't do good, I'm hurt, broken, guilty, sad & alone,

And it's gonna be that way for the rest of eternity,

Because I have to live with the feeling of loving a woman I can never have, and even worse,

I have to hide it because I could never bring my little brother the pain and agony,

That I have to live with everyday of forever!"

I tried to take Damon's words in but it was all too much,

He looked at me like he had killed me,

He apologized for loving me, it was so surreal,

I hated to see him this way,

You could see that he had an inner battle everyday and had to live with it forever,

You could tell he was hurt and you could tell that he cared, even for Stefan.

He was inches away from me; I had backed away so I was against the wall,

And he had his fist in the wall trapping me there.

"Damon" I said barely a whisper, I had to say something,

"Maybe this is who you are now," I choked out,

"I don't want you to be anything else than you are, but you _are_ good and you _do_ care,

I know you do, you love and you feel, that's you're humanity," I said,

Looking at his beautiful face, so sad and pained,

I had a hand at his neck,

"Love does that Damon, it changes us" I said,

I had a knot in my stomach, I could cry at his expression on his face,

"Damon" I whispered,

His hand moved my hair back my ear, it touched my cheek and send electricity through my entire body.

"I love you just the way you are Damon" I said, looking deep into his eyes,

"I love you Elena, more than anything else in the world" he said.

I couldn't help it; he leaned in closer to me,

My hands flew up around his neck and tangled themselves in his dark hair

My body arched in against his,

Our lips met and it was fireworks,

He kissed me like there was no tomorrow,

It was like nothing I ever experienced,

It was passionate, loving, caring, hot, needing and desperate,

Like something we had waited our whole life for.

I had to breathe, but I didn't want to pull away, but I had to.

I pulled away; we leaned out foreheads against each other's and caught our breaths,

"Wow" I got out, he grinned, "Yearh, wow,"

In a second we were on the mattress, he was leaning against the wall, and I was at his side, in his arms.

"There is no place in the entire world; I would rather be than here with you" he said,

I got lost in his eyes, I nuzzled into him, I wanted to be as close to him as humanly possible.

He tipped my chin up and looked into my eyes; it felt so natural when he kissed me.

It was like we fit perfectly, his lips were amazing, and I could kiss him forever.

I laid my head on his rising and falling chest; he nuzzled into the crook of my neck.

"I love you Damon" I said,

"I love you" he whispered in my ear and kissed my forehead.

"You need rest" he said, like he was going to move away,

"No, stay" I said holding him,

"What?" he asked surprisingly,

"Stay, here with me" I said,

"Do I have a choice?" he grinned,

"No" I smiled,

"But stay here, right here" I sighed, getting comfortable in his arms as he lay down on the mattress, using his leather jacket as a pillow.

He smiled and kissed me,

Then I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, I still saw his blue eyes and big smile in my mind, and I got all hazy by his wonderful scent.

The only place I wanted to be; in Damon's eyes.

And right there, in that moment, I didn't care about anything else.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's note! !**

**I DO NOT OWN The Vampire Diaries OR ANY OF CHARACTERS.**

**Check out my profile for songs that are good to listen to while reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

I woke up still wrapped in Damon's arms; I woke up to the sound of someone calling for me.

I got up from Damon and he must have sensed it.

He seemed to notice the sound too now.

"What is that?" he said sleepily,

I tried to make sense of the person's voice,

I heard my name being called, and then I realized who it was,

"It's Bonnie!" I said excited and got up,

I ran to the entrance where Bonnie was standing with a big smile on her face.

"Elena!" she said as I threw myself into her arms hugging her tight.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" I said,

"I'm okay, everyone is okay" she smiled relieved,

I let go of Bonnie a little when everyone else started to come down in the tomb,

Everyone was there, I hugged them all, I got to Stefan,

He threw his arms around me lifting me up,

"I'm so glad that you're okay" he said relieved,

"I'm so relieved, I was safe in the tomb, and you were the one out there fighting Klaus"

"He's dead, they are all dead" he smiled,

I looked at Bonnie,

She nodded with a big smile, "it's true, but we couldn't have done it without everyone" she smiled,

"Hey where's Damon?" I asked, when I noticed he wasn't there,

Everyone's smile faded and they all got silent,

"What's going on?" I asked confused,

"Damon" I called at the opening,

Damon POV

When Elena sped off to meet Bonnie it hit me,

I wasn't getting out,

I could hear Elena being happy about everyone being all right,

I buried my head in my hands,

Then I heard Elena call my name,

I had to face her and tell her,

I sped out to the opening.

Elena POV

Damon was in a sec at the opening,

"What's going on, why aren't you coming out?" she asked confused,

"Elena" he said softly,

Something must be wrong,

He placed a hand on the blocking spell, where he should have gone through it,

I looked at his hand, and then to Bonnie,

"Why haven't you taken it down?" I asked worried and confused, scared of where this was heading,

"Elena" Bonnie sighed,

"No, No, No, NO!" I yelled at her,

I knew it!

They all planned this; I was so furious that I could punch through the wall,

"Elena" bonnie tried again, to calm me down,

"NO!" I yelled at her, I started crying too,

"Elena" I heard Damon say soft,

I turned around and faced him, sadness written all over my face,

"Let Bonnie explain" he said,

I nodded and turned to bonnie,

Bonnie started,

"Elena, you need to understand,

We can't trust Damon anymore, now that every other threat is gone,

We need to make sure that there is not going to be another one,

He agreed to this before he went in there,

We made a deal, and he knew that it was the condition

And he decided in the end."

Bonnie said,

I tried to take it in,

In a somehow rational way, but I couldn't,

"But he wouldn't be a danger,

He wouldn't!

Take it down! Please!

How could you do this to me?

How could you not tell me?

Why did you do this? "

I screamed half at Bonnie half at Damon,

I cried while screaming,

"Why are you so upset Elena?" Stefan asked,

"Because..." I started, but couldn't finish,

I turned to Damon to look at him,

I could see that he hated this,

I could see the 'I'm sorry look' on his face,

I could see that he could cry because of the pain he was causing me,

I walked up to the entrance,

"How could you do this?" I whispered, still crying,

"You..." I swallowed,

I tried to pull myself together,

"You went in there knowing that you were never going to get out?" I barely whispered,

He nodded,

"You sacrificed for me?" I choked out,

He nodded; I knew he wouldn't be able to talk without breaking down,

I threw myself into his arms, when I remembered that I could freely cross the barrier,

I sobbed into his arms,

"It's okay" he got out, stroking my hair,

"No it's not, it's so far from okay, I can't…" I broke,

"Elena" he whispered,

He looked at me with those beautiful eyes,

"It's better this way" he said, stroking my face,

"No Damon, no," I choked out,

"You can't do this to me" I sobbed,

"Elena," he whispered,

It started to be too much for him and the tears ran down his face,

I wiped them away and held him tight,

It got back to me that all the guys were there,

I let go of Damon, he nodded understanding,

I got up to Bonnie,

"Please Bonnie, please" I pleaded her, with my broken voice,

She shook her head,

"No Bonnie, please, please, please let him out" my voice broke when I started to cry again,

Anger and sadness began to be too much for me,

"I'm so angry!" I yelled out,

I clenched my jaw,

"I'm so angry that I could kill someone!" I yelled,

I started sobbing again,

I fell down against the wall at the entrance;

I looked at Damon as he sat there against the wall, only the barrier separating us,

"I'm going to get you out" I said to Damon, while I tried to pull myself together and standing up,

"What's going on?" Stefan asked,

"Why do you care so much? Why are you so upset? It's just Damon," Stefan said,

I could had ripped his head off at the last "_It's just Damon"_

"Why?" Stefan yelled and I snapped,

"Because I love him!" I yelled at him,

He froze, so did I, but not for long,

Suddenly I was in Damon's arms,

I didn't know what had happened,

He was behind me still holding my arms,

When I looked up and noticed the banging sound,

Stefan was throwing himself at the barrier,

I must have been so close to the barrier that he could grab me,

I was horrified,

I turned away,

And by that facing Damon,

He held my head against his chest.

"Stefan, stop, you're scaring her" he said seriously,

The sound stopped, he stopped,

I turned around too saw him storm out of there.

I threw my arms around Damon,

He tried to comfort me,

But the same sentence kept coming to my mind,

'Stuck forever'

I couldn't believe that this was happening.

* * *

**So this one took awhile, it was a very important chapter, and it needed to be good, i hope i did okay.**

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note! !**

**I DO NOT OWN The Vampire Diaries OR ANY OF CHARACTERS.**

**Check out my profile for songs that are good to listen to while reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Elena POV:**

I stayed in Damon's arms for I don't know how long, but I didn't wanna let go of him,

I had stopped sobbing a while ago; it was like I didn't have more tears or strength left,

I sat some kind of way in his lap,

"'Lena?" he said, he stroke my hair and just held me,

I just sniffled against his chest,

"You have to go with Bonnie and Caroline, okay?" he said, kissing my forehead,

"No" I muttered and tried to snuggle closer into his chest,

"Elena, please, I did this for you to live, not to waste your life here," he said,

"But how could you expect me to be able to leave you, especially after last night," I said sitting up and looking at him,

I could see that this killed him, I could see it in his eyes, he could never hide from me,

"Elena, I hoped you would understand" he said shaking his head,

"I do Damon, I would have done the same thing for you" I said taking his hand,

"Guys, I'll try to go find Stefan okay?" Bonnie said and walked out,

That left Caroline and us,

"You need to go with Caroline baby," Damon said to me,

"No," I shook my head,

"I wanna stay here, right here,"

"Please, for me baby," he looked at me with those eyes, and I couldn't resist him,

"Okay, but I will come back tonight and see you, and I'll bring you blood and some other stuff,"

I said, and gave him a small smile,

"I don't want you walking around by yourself at night in the woods, I'll be fine," he said, I could see he was worried,

"I'll go with her" Caroline said,

We turned our faces to her,

"Really?" I asked,

"Yeah, of course, I'm your friend," she smiled,

I got up and ran to her, hugging her tight,

"Thank you" I said,

"You're lucky that I'm a vampire, you squeezed the air out of me" she chuckled, it made me smile,

"We better get going then 'Lena," she gestured,

"I'll wait upstairs" she giggled and left,

I smiled; she knew it was uncomfortable if she just stood there,

That was the great thing about Caroline; she just knew such things,

Damon stood up and I ran into his arms,

"It's going to be okay honey," he said,

"I'm going to get you out, whatever I have to do, I'll get you out," I said confident,

I kissed him, threw my arms around his neck and ran my finger through his raven hair,

I pulled back and looked into his eyes,

"I love you" I said,

"I love you" he smiled back at me,

He kissed me once more, and let go of me,

I walked to the stairs and gave him a last look and a smile and went up,

"You, okay?" Caroline asked,

"Yeah, I'm gonna be okay," I said,

We started walking towards my house,

We finally made it back to my house,

"So, I'll pick you up at 8.30 okay?" she said,

"Okay, and thanks Care, for helping me and being supportive," I smiled at her,

"Of course, anytime 'Lena, see you later, 'kay"

"See you" I walked inside and Caroline left,

I walked upstairs and crashed on my bed,

I had so many thoughts,

I couldn't believe that Damon was stuck in there; I had to find some way to get him out,

I was glad that Caroline was gonna help me,

I got up and started gathering things to bring to Damon,

I probably also had to stop by the boarding house,

I just hoped Stefan wasn't there…

**...To be continued...**

* * *

**So that was it, i hope you guys like it! PLEASE REVIEW! It means SO much to me! THANK YOU!**

**Took me such a long time, special thanks to 0123Hope that gave me a push to try to write more to this after a writing block :)**


End file.
